


delirium

by strwbberies



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbberies/pseuds/strwbberies
Summary: spoilers for ch. 5 of danganronpa 2as nagito’s life withers away, he reflects on what could’ve been.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Short hurt no comfort fic !! hopefully I can write longer ones but here’s a drabble for now~

nagito sat there, writhing in pain. he knew the others were coming soon, he knew these were his final moments. soon he’d take his final breath inhaling the poison. the pain made him delirious, and his heart ached at the vision of hajime, who was sitting next to him. it put his hand on top of nagito’s, and hummed a soft melody to sooth nagito’s pain.  
nagito heard the other students coming his way, he absolutely needed to cling on longer. he wanted to be with hajime, that was his dying wish. even if it meant all he stood for were thrown out the window, just for a moment. the talentless student clouded his delirious mind. so many unspoken things that needed to be said. he wished he could take back every hurtful thing he said. he wished he was in his arms instead, maybe he would protect him from nagito’s fate. maybe there was another way, maybe they could have worked together, but he had to keep his promise that he’d find the mastermind and this was the safest bet. all he wanted was to be back at the shore with hajime, staring off together into the ocean, painted with stars from the black sky above. nagito mentally begged to any god out there, that he’d see hajime a final time. even just hearing him was enough. hajime had given him the thing he’s always wanted most, someone to love. but he wanted more, he wanted the other to reciprocate. nagito was going to die alone, and hajime will carry on thinking nagitos feelings of love were hatred.   
nagito looked over with his final ounce of remaining strength. his gray delirious eyes met green, and that was the last thing he ever saw, what a beautiful sight it was.


End file.
